


unstable

by Sailine



Category: Ardy, Dat Adam, Taddl
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Force-Feeding, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailine/pseuds/Sailine
Summary: In welcher Taddl nicht mehr fähig ist, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern und Ardy deswegen diesen Job für ihn übernehmen muss.





	1. Chapter 1

PoV Ardy

Ich hatte mich heute morgen gewundert, als mein Chef mich direkt zu sich ins Büro gebeten hat, weil er etwas mit mir besprechen wolle. Natürlich, wie immer, bin ich in Gedanken all die Dinge durchgegangen, die ich eventuell falsch machen hätte können, doch mir ist nichts eingefallen. 

Das Ergebnis des Gesprächs ist jetzt das Szenario hier. Seufzend schaue ich die einzelnen Leute etwas aus der Ferne an, den großen, blonden Jungen, der ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen im Arm hält. Beides Betas, sagt mir ihr Geruch und der weinende, bettelnde dunkelblonde Junge, der sich versucht zu befreien. 

"Ich will das nicht. Mary... Tu mir das nicht an", fleht er, während er auf die Transportliege gedrückt wird und dort festgehalten wird. 

"Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen", wimmert er und ich schlucke leise, ehe ich langsam näher komme. 

"Sir, haben wir ihre Erlaubnis, ihn zu sedieren?", fragt der Arzt den Älteren, der sich auf die Lippe beißt. Sein Blick wandert von dem weinenden, flehenden Jungen, der sich nicht zu beruhigend scheint und stattdessen weitere aussichtslose Versuche startet seinem Schicksal zu entgehen, zurück zum Arzt, ehe er kurz nickt. 

"Nein... Ich will das nicht", schreit der Dunkelblonde, während ihm Tränen über die Wange laufen. Ich sehe, wie die Spritze aufgezogen wird und seufze leise, während sie ihm jene geben. Ich gehe zu dem Älteren, der einen großen Teddy in der Hand hält und beiße mir auf die Lippe. 

"S-Sind Sie Ardian Bora?", fragt er leise und ich nicke, ehe ich ihm eine Hand hinhalte. 

"Und Ihr Name ist dann wahrscheinlich Marius Ley?", erkundige ich mich und er nickt.

"Das ist meine Freundin Luna", erklärt er und ich lächele. 

"Ich denke, es wäre angebracht, dass wir uns duzen, da wir wahrscheinlich noch mehr miteinander zutun haben werden", sage ich leise und die Beiden nicken zustimmend, als wir von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen werden. 

"M-Mar-ry", wimmert der Junge leise und der Dunkelblonde geht schnell zu ihm. 

"Shhhh, alles wird gut", murmelt er leise und streicht über die Wange des Jüngeren, ehe er ihm den Teddy hinhält. Sofort schlingt er seine Arme um das Kuscheltier und presst es an sich. Vorsichtig nähere ich mich den Beiden bis ich neben Mary stehe und schaue den Jungen an. Das Beruhigungsmittel scheint zu wirken, denn seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich langsam und seine Atmung beruhigt sich. Dann helfe ich den Assistenten schnell dabei, eine Decke über ihn zu legen, ehe ich vorsichtig seine Hände nehme. 

"Du bist sicher", flüstere ich sanft und streiche über seinen Handrücken. 

"Du bist sicher und alles wird gut." Sekunden später entfaltet das Sedativum seine volle Wirkung und er schläft ein.


	2. Chapter 2

PoV Ardy

"Sollen wir ihn fixieren?", fragt mich der Arzt und ich schaue den Jungen nachdenklich an. Ich erinnere mich an seine Reaktion, als er den Teddy bekommen hat und wie er diesen an sich gepresst hat, weswegen ich den Kopf schüttele.

"Ich werde bei mir zuhause schauen, wie er reagiert und ob es nötig ist", sage ich dann und er nickt, ehe er die Liege in den Wagen fährt. Ich schaue Marius und Luna an.

"Kommt ihr mit uns? Ich denke, wir sollten noch einiges besprechen", frage ich sie und sie nicken zögernd. Dann setzen wir uns in den Wagen und die Fahrt verläuft schweigend. Die meiste Zeit schauen wir immer wieder zu dem Jungen, der jetzt still schläft und seinem Körper endlich die Entspannung und Ruhe gibt, die er schon viel zu lang nötig hat.

Endlich kommen wir an meinem Haus an und dort wird bringen wir den Jungen in sein 'Zimmer', wo Mary mir hilft, ihn sanft auf das Bett zu legen. Er bewegt sich kurz und ein leises Wimmern kommt über seine Lippen.

"Shhhh, Kleiner. Taddl, shhh", wispert der Ältere und streicht über seine Wange. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen, als ich sehe, wie tief die Verbundenheit der Brüder ist. Ich entscheide mich dazu, den Beiden noch ein wenig Zweisamkeit zu schenken und währenddessen nach den benötigten Sachen zu suchen.

Schließlich komme ich nach einigen Minuten lächelnd zurück und Marius geht einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass ich gut ans Bett komme. Sanft beginne ich seine Finger von dem Teddy zu lösen und betrachte das Kuscheltier dabei genauer. Es scheint schon älter zu sein, das Fell ist an einigen Stellen abgewetzt und ein paar Nähte wurde wieder genäht. Schließlich ist eine Hand frei und ich nehme das Zeug für die Infusion heraus, ehe ich seinen Handrücken mit einem Tuch desinfiziere und dann die Nadel vorsichtig in seine Vene steche. Taddl wimmert leise und versucht leicht seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber ich halte sie sanft fest, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat.

"Wie lange wird er noch schlafen?", fragt mich Marius leise und ich schließe die Infusion an, während ich den Jungen anschaue.

"Ich denke zirka eine Stunde", schätze ich dann und ziehe die Decke wieder so weit hoch, sodass er warm zugedeckt ist. Kopfschüttelnd schaue ich auf den jungen Omega herunter, der so friedlich aussieht, wenn er schläft, aber im wachen Zustand wirkt, als wäre er in tausend Teile zersplittert.

"Du bist sicher", murmele ich leise und streiche sanft über seine Wange.


	3. Chapter 3

PoV Ardy

Ich zögere, ehe ich vorschlage, dass wir zusammen in die Küche gehen und uns dort hinsetzen, um miteinander zu reden. Ich erkenne deutlich, dass Marius nervös ist und an seinen Fingern herumzupft, ehe er aufsieht.

"Wenn du erwartest, dass ich dir erzähle, was geschehen ist, dann tut es mir Leid", sagt er dann plötzlich und ich schaue auf. Fragend lege ich meinen Kopf schief und warte darauf, dass er sein seltsames Verhalten erklärt.

"Er soll es dir erzählen... Zumindest teilweise. Ich will ihn nicht wieder so hintergehen...", erklärt er und ich lächele verstehend.

"Ich verstehe dich, aber kannst du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?", frage ich sanft und er sieht auf, ehe er kurz nickt.

"Der Teddy, was hat es damit auf sich?"

"Taddl, er hat ihn seit er klein ist. Als er fünf war, entschied unsere Mutter, dass er zu alt dafür sei und hat ihn Taddl weggenommen. Nicht nur das. Sie hat ihn weggeworfen." Ich schlucke und beiße mir auf die Lippe. Mit fünf? Manche schlafen mit achtzehn noch mit Kuscheltieren...

"Ich habe ihn damals aus dem Mülleimer 'gerettet' und bin dann in der Nacht zu ihm ins Zimmer gegangen. Er hat so sehr geweint und konnte nicht schlafen... Und... Ja... Er hängt an dem Kuscheltier nach wie vor", erklärt er und ich nicke langsam.

"Was ist das Problem? Du musst mir nicht die Geschichte dazu erzählen, aber was hat zu dem hier geführt? Klar, Omegas sind selten und sie werden geachtet und beschützt, aber dass jemand gezwungen wird, sich in die Obhut eines Alphas zu begeben, kommt nicht sonderlich oft vor", sage ich bedacht und schlucke, während ich hoffe, dass ich nichts falsches gesagt habe.

"Ich weiß es nicht... Also schon, aber wiederum auch nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich über alles Bescheid weiß, aber bestimmt dürftest du auch einiges in seinen Akten finden... Aber ich..." Ich warte geduldig ab, bis er weiterredet, während er in die Ferne zu schauen scheint.

"Er isst kaum oder nur sehr unregelmäßig. Er unterdrückt seinen Omegageruch mit Medikamenten, die viel zu stark für ihn sind und tut dasselbe auch mit seiner Hitze, weswegen diese irgendwann unkontrolliert und viel heftiger über ihn hereinbricht. Er schläft die ganze Woche über kaum, nimmt dann am Wochenende Schlaftabletten und schläft eigentlich komplett durch", erzählt er mit taub wirkender Stimme und ich schlucke. Das dürfte nur ein Bruchteil von dem sein, was er noch alles getan hat. Ich seufze leise. Was bringt einen Menschen dazu, das zu tun?

"Er kümmert sich nicht um sich selber, weswegen uns gesagt wurde, dass er sich nicht mehr um sich selbst kümmern kann", murmelt Mary kaum hörbar und ich schlucke leicht.


	4. Chapter 4

PoV Ardy

Wir reden noch ein wenig weiter, als ich plötzlich etwas Rascheln höre und dann schnell aufstehe. Verwirrt schauen mich die Beiden an, aber ich deute nur auf die Tür.

"Ich glaube, er ist wach", sage ich leise und gehe in das Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd schaue ich Taddl an, der sich, wie erwartet die Infusion rausgezogen hat und sich am Bettgestell abstützt, weil er ohne das nicht stehen könnte. Ich seufze, weil ich jetzt schon weiß, dass ihm die Konsequenzen nicht gefallen werden.

"Taddl, wieso tust du das?", fährt ihn Mary an und will auf ihn zuspringen, doch Luna hält ihn fest und ich gehe langsam auf ihn zu.

"Du sollst doch nicht aufstehen", sage ich sanft und er sieht mich gleichgültig an.

"Sollen heißt nicht, dass es verboten ist", sagt er leise und ich seufze, ehe ich seinen Arm nehme und ihn vorsichtig zum Bett zurückbringe. Er setzt sich auf die Matratze und schaut auf seinen Schoß.

"Ich will das nicht", murmelt er leise und ich streiche kurz durch seine Haare.

"Das alles nicht...", wispert er kaum hörbar und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich setze mich vorsichtig neben ihn, aber lasse Platz zwischen uns, damit er sich nicht bedrängt fühlt.

"Es wird dir besser gehen", sage ich leise und er sieht auf.

"Besser", murmelt er verächtlich und ich seufze. Plötzlich hält er sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als er zu würgen beginnt. Erschrocken springe ich auf und halte ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig eine Schüssel hin. Würgend übergibt er sich und ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mary ihn mit geweiteten Augen ansieht. Taddl keucht und versucht wieder Luft zu bekommen, als alles Schwall für Schwall wieder herauskommt, was sie ihm mit der Sonde im Krankenhaus zugeführt haben.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern so viel gegessen zu haben?", murmelt er fragend und ich lächele leicht, ehe ich ein Tuch hole und damit sanft sein Gesicht sauberwische.

"Hast du auch nicht", erkläre ich leise und überlege gleichzeitig, wie ich es ihm am Besten beibringe. Müde und erschöpft sieht er mich an, weswegen es nicht schwer ist, ihn wieder dazu zu überreden sich hinzulegen.

"Da du dir die Infusion herausgerissen hast, muss ich sie ein weiteres Mal legen", sage ich sanft und streiche über seinen Unterarm. Gleichgültig nickt er und ich erledige das schnell, ehe ich den Beutel anschließe.

"Was ist das?", wispert er leise und ich setze mich auf die Bettkante.

"Das ist nur Kochsalzlösung, um den Flüssigkeits- und Mineralverlust auszugleichen", erkläre ich sanft und er nickt, ehe er sich zurücksinken lässt.

"Da ist nichts drin?", murmelt er müde und ich schüttele leicht lächelnd mit dem Kopf.

"Wieso bin ich dann so müde?", fragt er und ich streiche über seine Wange.

"Weil dein Körper erschöpft ist und das Sedativum noch nachwirkt. Ruh dich einfach aus", sage ich sanft, während ich weitere Sachen heraushole.


End file.
